Dexter Drabbles
by Bacard
Summary: Jeff Lindsay’s Darkly Dreaming Dexter. Drabbles about Dexter and his little world. Summaries inside, but they’re happened to be mostly Gen. And I hope there are more to come.
1. I wonder

Genre: A Gen drabble (exactly 100 words including the title) written by a slasher.  
Summary: Questions. Dexter has a new friend to play with, but doesn't really know the rules.  
Disclaimer: Dexter Morgan and his deeds don't belong to me, but Jeff Lindsay (author of the books: "Darkly Dreaming Dexter", "Dearly Devoted Dexter", "Dexter in the Dark"), and thank you, I'm absolutely fine with this situation, just playin' around.

**I wonder…**

What is this wicked weird wild wonderful connection anyway? What does my playful friend want from me? And – more important question – what do I want from him? What would I do if I caught him, if I caught him with my very own hands? Not that. I mean if we stood face to face, knife to knife, what would happen? And what wouldn't? And after that - either it happens or not (and that definitely won't happen)… Will be there any "after"? For anyone of us? Why does our crazy little hide-and-seek-game have to end so… disturbingly lethal?

**The End**


	2. Never Before

Genre: A Gen double-drabble (exactly 200 words, including the title), written by a slasher.  
Summary: Darkly dreaming Dexter. Really.  
Author's note: I hope it makes sense. I think it's exactly what I wanted to write, and there aren't any mistranslating.

Disclaimer: Dexter Morgan and his deeds don't belong to me, but Jeff Lindsay (author of the books: "Darkly Dreaming Dexter", "Dearly Devoted Dexter", "Dexter in the Dark"), and thank you, I'm absolutely fine with this situation, just playin' around.

**Never before**

Nowadays, I dream about blood: hot, heavy, boozing blood, dark drops against the whiteness of the clean, cold flesh, so pale, so light, so… innocent as I've never dreamed, never felt before. _(Innocent - What a surprising word for the dying hooker I've dreamed about, and what a surprising word would it be for my earlier playmates, whom I'm familiar with.)_ Not like I used to dream or feel, but this entirely new sensation is way beyond my usual lack of anything inside me. The nice, old, comfortable emptiness has been replaced to… something, and it just scares me.

I dream about flying too. I understand blood, I know it, I've built my little liar life around it, it's not a surprise it follows me into my unconsciousness, but flying… never before.

All those things in this world to dream about, and I dream about flying… what means sex. Again, a meaningless, even almost boring ritual, now with a brand new meaning, like never before… becomes more and more interesting, even intriguing… stimulating, just the thought of it is enough.

Thanks to my newest friend my nights are filled with confusion.

And dreaming about flying still means sex.

End


	3. I don’t judge

Genre. A Gen drabble (100 words including the title).  
Summary: Who judges in this story anyway?  
Author's notes: Maybe there are hints in it from the Tv-show "Dexter", but it's still rather about the book.

Disclaimer: Dexter Morgan and his deeds don't belong to me, but Jeff Lindsay (author of the books: "Darkly Dreaming Dexter", "Dearly Devoted Dexter", "Dexter in the Dark"), and thank you, I'm absolutely fine with this situation, just playin' around.

**I don't judge**

Honestly, I don't. It's not about the sins they've committed, but my comrade and me, our urge to do something with our emptiness inside, filled with the other halves of us. He has a unique sense of humour, and sometimes I'm just grateful: after all, he gave me a hobby never gets boring.

The rest, the method, the whole "be sure"-part belongs to Harry's code, or rather "The Code of Harry"; it's simply because of him. Yes, I have standards, but it has almost nothing to do with my next playmate: I choose whom **Harry** would choose.

**The end**


	4. The Great Pretender

Genre: Gen drabble (exactly 100 words including the title).  
Summary: Family ties, Deb at work, pretending, and so on.  
Author's notes:  
1) Pre-series, or pre-books, or pre-Playful-Killer-Friend, or whatever.  
2) The title is stolen from Freddie Mercury; it's so not mine again.  
3) Again, I hope it makes sense. 

Disclaimer: Dexter Morgan and his deeds don't belong to me, but Jeff Lindsay (author of the books: "Darkly Dreaming Dexter", "Dearly Devoted Dexter", "Dexter in the Dark"), and thank you, I'm absolutely fine with this situation, just playin' around.

**The Great Pretender**

There must be something in our non-existent common genes: we're working in quite a brother-sister-way, and if it's not shocking enough, sometimes she has to act like me… and almost succeeds for a single second.

It's like this: High heels, short somethings, tight ties (sandals, strings and almost-bras), and a lot of skin… and a desperately not-desperate look in her eyes, when she talks with those men, asks a cigarette, smiles and seduces and curses, and so doesn't-freak-out.

She pretends to be that kind of being I pretend not to be.

And she suspects nothing at all.

**The end**


End file.
